


Утроба войны

by Reymas



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Descent into Madness, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mustard Gas, WTF Kombat 2021, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Он шел и нес на руках младенца, искал для него живое тепло.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172048
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Утроба войны

Он никогда не плакал, даже когда погибали его соратники и бросали женщины. Никогда.

А сейчас слезы текли по лицу сами, оставляя горящие огнем дорожки в пылающих от отравы щеках.

Он никогда не любил детей, этих крикливых бесполезных шматочков мяса, с которыми постоянно возились женщины.

А сейчас он нес в руках такого шматочка и терпеливо закрывал ему рот, чтобы не кричал. Он найдет кого-нибудь, кто займется. Пока что надо просто идти.

Он уже привык запинаться о корни и налетать на выступы, несколько раз падал в окопы и выбирался, отпихивая от себя чьи-то мертвые руки. Вот опять, только тело под ним застонало, чавкнуло внутренностями. В начале войны ему было противно и страшно от одного вида ран и запаха крови.

А сейчас он просто нащупал теплое укрытие для своего шматочка. Он поворошил рукой рану, раздирая пальцами кожу, поморщился от смешавшихся воплей младенца и тела. Он хотел, чтобы они замолчали, но мертвый человек быстрее остывает быстрее живого, и теперь приходилось шарить в теле осторожнее, раздвигая внутренности, свивая кишки петлями, укладывая младенца в снова чавкнувшее теплое гнездо в животе солдата. Кровь облила обожженные пальцы прохладой и начала застывать тонкой корочкой, он вытер их о кожу и одежду тела и вспомнил, что младенцев нужно укрывать одеялом. Нащупав и подхватив край раны, это было несложно, кожа уже отошла немного от мышц и легко подцеплялась неловкими пальцами, он потащил его на младенца, невзирая на усилившиеся крики.

Он бы и сам хотел сейчас кричать, боль в горле, руках, глазах и желудке становилась невыносимой, он почти слышал, как лопаются пузырьки на коже, открывая небу язвы. Глаза уже не открывались, веки не чувствовались, а темнота говорила, что глазных яблок уже тоже нет, истекли гнойными слезами по горящим щекам. Отрава окончательно разъест его уже очень скоро, надо успеть. Поднявшись, он нащупал ноги и поволок тело за собой, как тащил бы детские сани, и улыбался своим мыслям. Младенец затих, наверное, спит в теплой колыбели, как в материнской утробе. Они должны выйти к людям, и там младенцем займутся. Может быть, раньше он бы подумал, не союзник ли это, не стоит ли помочь, но это было слишком давно.

А сейчас ничего не имело значения, кроме цели.

Если бы он еще знал, как будут кричать новостные заголовки, когда обнаружат все три тела, а его назовут маньяком-культистом. Как найдут поблизости знаки Сатаны и предвестников грядущего Апокалипсиса и объявят охоту на ведьм, и как она заглохнет, когда самых яростных зачинщиков расстреляют.

Пока что они просто шли через изрытую взрывами землю: три мертвеца, которым было отмерено всего полчаса.


End file.
